<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What really matters by Nozomeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876716">What really matters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomeow/pseuds/Nozomeow'>Nozomeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship, Male Friendship, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomeow/pseuds/Nozomeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is nervous about his first date with Scholar, and Tegan tries to reassure him...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyler Williams/Scholar (Sweet Elite), Tyler/Scholar (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What really matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aaah I’m so nervous &gt;_&lt; I don’t think I’ll ever get used to posting my writing. Doesn’t help that I’m not really satisfied with this... but I hope you enjoy anyway! Feel free to leave me comments as always, I could really use some feedback &gt;_&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, which one?”</p>
<p>Tegan rubbed his
eyes, slowly shifting his attention from the bright computer screen to his
roommate, who was standing excessively close to his desk chair, holding two
different bottles. Before his mind could fully grasp the meaning of the
question he was asked, an unbearable smell overcame his senses.</p>
<p>“Ew, what is that
horrible smell?” Inquired the red head.</p>
<p>“It’s cologne.
Keep up, T-boy. So, which one?” Tyler hurriedly replied.</p>
<p>“Dunno. They are
both equally smelly. I think my brain just shut down.”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding?
They are <i>totally </i>different. See, this one is Versace…” he began explaining. As
soon as the brand names and accurate descriptions of the bottles started
registering, Tegan could have sworn his mind actually started detatching from
his body. Sugar. He needed some sugar. All those all-nighters weren’t doing his
brain any favors.</p>
<p>He tilted his
chair slightly so his arm could reach the mini-fridge, his eyes never leaving
his ranting roommate, and after a couple seconds of rummaging he pulled out
something; it was one of those huge shakes you get when you order the Monster
Breakfast at the cafeteria. The thing was seriously enormous, not to mention
highly caloric and extremely unhealthy. Nice. That being said, Tegan was happy
to start sipping on his shake.</p>
<p>Tyler stopped
speaking abruptly, and after a few seconds he asked: “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Snacking.”
Replied the other boy.</p>
<p>Tyler sighed and
let himself fall back dramatically. “Man, I’m dying here. I’m going to die. I
need your help. My date with Scholar is in half an hour and I still don’t know
which cologne I should wear.”</p>
<p>“You’re not going
to die. Also, I’m helping you by telling you not to wear either. They are
seriously smelly.”<br/>
“Ugh, I just… I want to impress Scholar, you know? Tonight is the night… I was
going to finally confess my feelings to them, but I can’t even pick a cologne!
My life is ruined! What if I pick the wrong one? What if Scholar takes one
sniff at me and decides they never want to see me ever again?”<br/>
“If they smell this, I think they will just die.” Tegan joked, but he could see
Tyler wasn’t just being his usual dramatic self (well, that too); he was
seriously bothered by this. Tyler liked to appear confident in himself, his art
and his style, but Tegan knew better. He knew Tyler was always questioning
himself, he knew his best friend felt self-conscious about his art, that he
felt like he couldn’t live up to the expectations people had for him, he even
knew he put in a lot of effort to make something that was his and his alone,
something special that Tyler only could make, not his parents and not any other
prodigy from the Academy. Tyler craved for a sense of uniqueness that was just
his, and consequently struggled with his image. </p>
<p>And ultimately, he
knew that what Tyler was really concerned about wasn’t his perfume, that what
he was asking wasn’t a simple question. What he was actually asking was: “What
if Scholar doesn’t like me that way and I mess up everything? What if I’m
actually not as good as everyone else in this place like I’ve always thought,
and Scholar sees it that way too?”</p>
<p>Tegan wasn’t good
with people, but Tyler was his best friend in the whole world, so he really
wanted to let him know he understood the way he felt. He couldn’t understand
most people, but Tyler was different. However, he wasn’t good with words, and
he didn’t know how to comfort his friend and let him know everything was going
to be fine.</p>
<p>He sighed. No,
that wasn’t the time to get self-deprecating. His friend needed his help. He
would just have to do his best.</p>
<p>“Look, Tyler…”
Tegan started. “You don’t need any of that stuff to impress Scholar… you
know
they don’t really care about any of that fancy stuff… you should just, you
know, be yourself? If Scholar likes you it’s because of that and not because of
what you wear, right? They would never judge you for that or, you know, your
parents and stuff… Ugh, what I’m trying to say is… everything is gonna be fine.
You don’t need to panic. You got this.”</p>
<p>Tyler stared at
the boy before him, wide-eyed and a stunned expression, while Tegan grew
self-conscious under his gaze. Had he overstepped? Maybe Tyler wasn’t nervous
at all and he just really cared about perfume. Maybe he had misinterpreted
everything, and he didn’t known what Tyler was thinking at all. Or maybe, he
was just so bad at expressing himself that Tyler’s brain short-circuited, and
he didn’t understand anything, which looked like a far more likely possibility
in Tegan’s anxious mind.</p>
<p>“I…” Tegan hadn’t
even noticed Tyler had started speaking again “don’t know what to say. You’re
absolutely right, I guess I was just nervous, and I got a bit dramatic again.”
Tyler shot a sheepish grin his way, “Sorry.”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh… it’s okay
dude. I got you.” Tegan let out a breath. Thank God.</p>
<p>“And now that we
settled that… what do you think of this belt? I like the colors and I feel like
it really goes well with my shoes, but maybe…”</p>
<p>Tegan tried to recall
how much time was left before Tyler had to go. Thirty minutes, maybe? He braced himself. It would be a very exhausting half an hour for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>